


love you (dangerously)

by merakigoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self-Indulgent, very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakigoo/pseuds/merakigoo
Summary: Nothing is too safe when it comes to love. When you fall into the trap, it’ll make you take higher stakes.Jeno thought he won’t get caught in that.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 7





	love you (dangerously)

It wasn’t in Jeno’s nature to play around dangerous fires. He likes to stick to the safe grounds of certainty where things are not shards of glasses waiting to pierce through his skin. He’s not fond of taking such big risks when he gambles with life, what he mostly prefer is to choose moves that will put him in the middle, not the edge, not the top. That’s how he learned to run his life, with stability, consistency.

Renjun is nowhere near the line of what Jeno considers to be tolerable danger. Every single thing about him screams red flags, but to his awful luck, the boy is the kind of hazard that entices one to jump in and find out what it was. And, just like a beguiling, mystifying blaze, he draws Jeno in like an enthralled moth. The burn penetrates on his every pore, but Jeno has never enjoyed pain before. The kind that makes you want to feel it again and again, even if it destroys what you had built for years. The kind that makes you want to relinquish yourself and all that you can offer.

Being involved with Renjun is supposed to be a bad thing, but Jeno’s already far too engrossed to take a step back. A guilty pleasure soon turned into an addiction that intensifies his cravings for wild rides when someone tries to pull him away.

A touch of his fingertips on Jeno’s skin is ecstasy; a crumble of his attention is a feast, ‘cause Jeno would willingly take what he could get when it comes to Renjun, even if he has to watch him give himself to another boy who treats him like a poison.

For Renjun, he might just a boring puzzle that has been already figured out, pieced out together and at the verge of being disposed for being disinteresting,

But for Jeno, Renjun will always shine in the world of grays and black that he created. The only red glow that he will follow, whether at the edge or at the top, he’ll chase him until his own dim light wears out.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in the middle of doing an essay and it’s in the middle of the night and I don’t know if I still have a direction on that paper so I decided to take a break, and I think this made me feel even more bad than I already was :’)


End file.
